


Keeping Watch (Alien Backbeat Remix)

by Isis



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon watches over Dr. Weir.  Bates watches Ronon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Watch (Alien Backbeat Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stada Tepet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17799) by Lalejandra. 



> Written for Remix/Redux IV.

The first time Ronon slips from his room silently in the night, Bates follows. He still doesn't trust him; sure, Ronon hates the Wraith as much as they do, but that doesn't mean he's not spying for the Genii, or that he doesn't have an agreement with the Calerians to sabotage their systems and bring them their technology. Or even that the seven years that he's been running from the Wraith - that he claims he's been running from the Wraith - haven't driven him crazy, haven't turned him into some sort of living timebomb that's just waiting for the right moment to explode.

When Sheppard had made the decision to discontinue the guard outside Ronon's quarters, Bates had disagreed - respectfully, sir - which was all a sergeant could do when he thought that his commanding officer had made a stupid decision. That, and install a sensor on Ronon's door. It was a decision Bates had anticipated, because Sheppard seemed to have a thing for strays. First Teyla, now Ronon. Aliens, both of them; who knows where their allegiance truly lies?

Bates doesn't know, but he intends to find out.

Ronon's movements aren't furtive; he's striding openly down the corridors, acting as though he belongs there. That means that Bates doesn't have to be stealthy either, which is good, because as much as he distrusts the man, he respects his skills. Ronon would know in an instant that Bates was tracking him. No doubt he's aware of it now, but he doesn't look over his shoulder as he takes a meandering course through the barracks, the gate room, the laboratory hallways.

When Ronon draws near Dr. Weir's office, Bates tenses, because he knows Dr. Weir is in there. She sleeps on her office couch more frequently than she sleeps in her own bed, which is stupid; if she were in the military, she'd appreciate the importance of having a well-rested commander. What she thinks she's accomplishing by it, he doesn't know.

Ronon stops in front of Weir's door, and Bates drops a hand to the butt of his weapon.

"I'm not going to hurt her," says Ronon quietly, without turning around.

"Then what are you doing here?" Bates challenges.

Ronon shrugs. "Can't sleep," he says, easing his long limbs down to sit on the hallway floor. Bates knows that it's not a lie, but it's not the whole truth, either, and he stands ramrod-straight and waits, but apparently that's all Ronon's going to say.

When he gets tired of watching Ronon do nothing, he calls PFC Danielson from the security team and gives him instructions, then returns to his quarters. In the morning, Danielson reports that Ronon did nothing but sit there all night, as though he were keeping watch.

A few nights later, the sensor trips again. This time, Bates goes to the control room and has the duty sergeant bring up the life-signs detector, and they watch as the blip he identifies as Ronon wanders the halls. Ronon takes a different route this night, but when he heads again in the direction of Dr. Weir's office, Bates moves. He stakes out a place where he has a clear view down the corridor to her office. Ronon appears from around the corner, as graceful and as arrogant as a cat. Their eyes meet for a moment; then Ronon looks in the window of Weir's office and smiles, and relaxes back against the wall.

The next time the sensor alerts him, Bates goes immediately to Weir's office; she's in there as usual, but this night she's awake and working on her laptop despite the late hour. She acknowledges him with a wave through the window. He hesitates a moment, and then goes in.

"Ma'am," he says, standing almost at attention next to her desk. "There is a situation I believe you should be informed of."

She puts aside her laptop and gives him a questioning look.

"I believe you're being stalked, Dr. Weir."

"Stalked?"

"Ronon Dex. At night, when you're sleeping here, I've seen him outside your office."

Her lips curve in a slight smile. "Thank you, Sergeant, but I don't think there's anything to be concerned about." Her eyes slide past him, and he turns to see Ronon walking by the hallway window. Ronon's looking straight ahead; he doesn't stop, he doesn't turn, but somehow Bates is certain that he knows they're in there, talking about him.

Bates leaves Dr. Weir to her work and stands in the corridor, waiting. After another hour she closes her laptop and curls up on her couch, but Ronon doesn't return, and eventually Bates goes back to his own room and goes to sleep.

When the sensor trips the fourth time, Bates again goes to Weir's office - but she's not there. Neither is Ronon. His mouth set in a grim, straight line, Bates strides to the control room, barks at the duty sergeant - it's Schiller, tonight - to bring up the life-signs detection system and find Ronon Dex.

Schiller points at a bright dot on the map. "He's in his room."

"That doesn't make sense," he says, frowning. Then the bright dot resolves into two separate dots, and suddenly it makes sense.

"Someone is with him," says Schiller, but before he can call up an identification Bates reaches past him and stabs the 'off' button.

In the morning, Bates removes the sensor from Ronon's door.

**Author's Note:**

> This one slightly broke the Remix rules (as well as annoyed the original author) because I changed a gen story into a pairing story.


End file.
